


Masquerade

by Letmeg0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, SuperCorp, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmeg0/pseuds/Letmeg0
Summary: Kara and Lena end up at the same masquerade ball but don't know the other is attending. Obviously. Lena is there for shareholders and businessy stuffs and Kara is there to report.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I read a masquerade ball fic recently and decided I needed to get in on that action!

Lena usually didn't bother with these kinds of things. Honestly what kind of grown ass adult throws a costume party?! But, she'd been inspired by a certain caped superhero and decided to have a little fun. She left her dark hair flowing with a ripple to it and finished off her Supergirl costume with a blue and red mask. 

 

Kara had tried, and failed, to convince Snapper to send anyone else. In the end she resigned herself to an evening surrounded by drunken snobs. At least she could have a little fun with her outfit. How fun that an actual adult threw a costume party!! She wore her hair much like she did for Super duty and fashioned herself a gold mask to go with her Wonder Woman costume. 

 

They noticed each other straight away. Of course they did. They stood out a mile away surrounded by wannabe James Bonds and Draculas. 

 

They never spoke, they just noticed each other. Again and again. Feeling a pull. A sense of familiarity neither could place. 

 

Kara felt proud (not to mention turned on) that such a striking woman would dress up as, well, her. 

 

She had successfully managed to lose her notebook earlier at the food table while being distracted by Supergirl waltzing across the dance floor. 

 

Their eyes met, Kara could feel the pull in her bones. The bones that suddenly felt like jelly. 

 

They danced around each other all night. Deliberately. Kara knew Supergirl was playing with her. Could tell by the gleam in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. She couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off. To see those lips slacken and open wide. To see those mischievous eyes blown. To hear Supergirl scream. 

 

Kara was heating up. And getting agitated. She needed release. 

 

There was only one woman for her. Only Supergirl could quench the thirst of Wonder Woman. 

 

The party was coming to an end. It was now or never. She had to act before Supergirl disappeared into the night, lost to her forever. 

 

Kara set her prey in her sights. She stalked towards Supergirl who looked like she knew exactly what was about to happen and couldn't be happier about it. 

 

Wonder Woman strode past Supergirl so close that the hairs on their arms met. Her eyes glared at Supergirl, saying all that needed to be said. 

 

Supergirl followed without a second's hesitation. 

 

They found themselves in a dark, abandoned office. Wonder Woman wasted no time in pinning Supergirl up against the wall. She attacked the lips of the ebony haired Goddess with fury. Lena reciprocated and opened her mouth for the sloppy, teeth clashing, fiery kiss that left them both panting. 

 

Kara moved her lips along that glorious jaw line and down the perfect, porcelain skin of Supergirl’s neck. She bit down and sucked there making her Super whimper and squirm. 

 

Lena thrust her hands down Wonder Woman's armour, desperate to feel the impeccable skin of the breasts imprisoned there. 

 

Wonder Woman groaned at the contact and moved her own hands under Supergirl’s skirt. Kara was suddenly extremely thankful the cos play wasn't truly authentic. The tiny skirt was sitting above silk panties instead of a bodysuit and tights. She pulled them down and stroked the inside of Supergirl’s thighs with the tips of her fingers. 

 

Kara stared up at Lena, seeking permission. Lena grabbed Wonder Woman's hand and pulled it straight to her dripping core. They both let out obscene moans at the first touch. 

 

Kara needed to taste. She dropped to her knees and almost came at the sight of Supergirl’s glistening pussy waiting for her. She kissed along those milky white thighs, teasing and tasting. Trembling hands made their way to golden locks. 

 

“Wonder Woman,” she breathed, “fuck me. Now!” 

 

Kara felt her arousal spike at the command and dipped her tongue into Supergirl’s cunt. Growling at the taste. She lapped at the liquid heat and thrust in her tongue. Probing and twirling it around inside this perfect pussy. Supergirl was getting loud and Kara couldn't wait any longer, she moved up to suck on the tender clit begging for attention. Supergirl lost it and screamed to the Gods as teeth carefully tugged at her favourite bundle of nerves. 

 

Wonder Woman was in awe at the sensation of this incredible creature coming on her face. She licked up as much of the abundant arousal that she could before standing to place a tender kiss on dry lips. 

 

“You taste fucking perfect Supergirl.” Kara crooned. 

 

Lena didn't think it was possible to be so turned on after such an all consuming orgasm but apparently being fucked by a Goddess did the trick. 

 

She pushed Wonder Woman back to a desk and swiveled her round until she was bent over it. 

 

“You're mine Wonder Woman.” 

 

She lifted up the little skirt and yanked down the soaking underwear she found there. She pushed Wonder Woman's hips into the desk before grabbing roughly at her luscious hair and pulling back. 

 

“Oh fuck! I'm yours Supergirl! Take me, please!” 

 

Lena shoved her face to the desk and immediately pumped two fingers inside Wonder Woman's waiting cunt. 

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!!” Kara moaned, an octave lower than normal. 

 

Lena pounded into Kara without restraint. Ramming the blonde so hard the desk was creaking at the strain and threatened to snap. 

 

It wasn't the desk that snapped though. It was Kara when Lena squeezed at her clit with her free hand and demanded, “Come for me Wonder Woman!” 

 

Kara collapsed onto the poor desk after an almighty scream left her lungs as her orgasm hit. 

Lena flopped down next to her while they both tried to catch their breath. 

 

Lena couldn't believe what had just happened, this was not something she did… ever… Whatever had gotten into her lingered and she pulled off her mask. 

 

Kara turned and sat up at the noise and gasped. Lena reached forward to Wonder Woman's mask, leaving time for the other woman to pull away. She didn't and it was Lena’s turn to gasp when she took in her best friend's face. 

 

“Oh my fucking God.” Lena breathed. 

 

“I know… Fuck Lena!” 

 

“Well, I think it's safe to say our friendship is well and truly ruined.” Lena stated, matter of factly though her heart was racing. 

 

“Lena… Please, I can't lose you!” Kara pleaded with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Well then Wonder Woman. What do you say to a new title?” Lena replied with far more bravado than she was feeling. 

 

“Uhh, what did you have in mind Supergirl?” 

 

Lena moved into to Kara's personal space and stroked her hair. 

 

“Be my girlfriend? Please” 

 

Kara beamed, “oh yes please Lena, my hero.” 

 


End file.
